


Peter Parker’s bad trip to Europe.

by Lou_La



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bones Breaking, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Spider-Man: Far From Home (Movie) Spoilers, Spider-Man: Far From Home complaint, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 23:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19755739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lou_La/pseuds/Lou_La
Summary: Serious Far From Home spoilers in this, be warned!Some needed whump for our Smolbean Peter Parker because there is no way in hell he just walks away from some of those scenes in Far From Home.*this is in my one shot book, but some people have said they want more whump, so I’m posting this as a separate thing**might do another chapter at some point, but this is it for the moment*





	1. Venice - Water Monster

Peter jumped across the poles sticking out of the water and across the churning water beneath him. He used a pole to push himself over the railing of the bridge and help with getting everybody else off safely. Suddenly, his 6th sense blared at him and he had just enough time to turn around before a blast of water was powerful enough to knock him back a good 4 or 5 feet into the wall behind him. He yelled out in pain when his back crashed into the wall and laid there dazed for a while. His back was radiating waves of pain and he bit his lip, trying not to cry out. 

His vision cleared up enough for him to see a... flying man? Peter stood up, the pain now at the back of his mind. He saw a mask on the floor and picked up. He put it onto his face and climbed to the top of the building he was near and called out for the flying man to let him help.

The water thing smashed into the building Peter was on and he flipped to the next one. His back screamed in agony but Peter ignored it: there were people that needed saving.

The flying man eventually said for Peter to help the civilians. Peter followed the water thing round a corner and saw it was heading for his class. "Seriously?" Peter muttered to himself before taking off again. He headed for the bell tower where the structure was collapsing. He tied his webs around and landed inside the place where the bell was kept. 

Suddenly, the monster knocked into the tower again and caused the frail structure to start collapsing again, even with the assistance of Peter's durable webs. Peter thought quickly. He shot a web to the nearest building to his left and to his right. As the bell tower listed forwards, Peter slid forwards as well. A noise of surprise came out of his mouth and he banged his head on the bell. He groaned in pain as he fell down, his grip on the webs slacking. He grabbed the webs again and slid forwards again. 

Once again, feeling his head crack on the bell once more. His vision began blurring, but Peter forced himself to focus.

He fired a new set of webs at the same buildings as before and held on tightly as he was pulled forwards once more. He could feel his muscles screaming in protest. He yelled in pain as the webs began splintering. He watched as Mr Harrington moved the kids away from the slowly slipping bell tower.

As soon as his School was out of the way, Peter felt his strength dwindling away and couldn't help it when the webs slid out of his hands and the bell tower crashed to the ground.

**~**

Peter found Ned rather quickly. They were all to go back to the hotel and stay there for the rest of the day. Around 30 minutes after the bell tower, Peter felt himself get very tired. He and Ned walked up to their room, but Peter had to stop on the stairs. He pressed a hand to the bottom of his spine, where the pain was most prominent, but pulled his hand away with a sharp hiss. Ned turned around and saw Peter struggling. "Pete?" Ned asked, coming over. Peter was aware of another presence as well but chose to ignore it. "I must've hurt my back when we were being attacked." Peter grit out, pain lacing his strained voice. Ned frowned, "What can I do?" Peter was about to respond but chose to bit his tongue instead because the pain was even worse and he could feel tears coming to his eyes. Ned helped Peter up the stairs and took one arm and wrapped it around his shoulder. Peter could've cried at his best friend. 

Peter felt his senses warn of another presence near his back and he flinched inwards, trying to protect his back.

Bad idea.

His back flared up with pain again and he couldn't help the whine of pain. 

Suddenly, another person grabbed Peter's arm and wrapped it around their shoulders. Peter could smell a hint of vanilla and glance up. 

_MJ was helping him._

Peter stayed quiet while they helped him to his room. MJ stood awkwardly while Ned helped Peter out of his trousers and put his PJ pants on. It came to his shirt, but Peter couldn't find the strength to stay up while Ned did it. "Hey... MJ?" Ned called, uncertain. MJ came over. "could you help me?" Ned asked, pointing to Peter. "Can you hold him while I take his shirt off? He can't sit up," Ned explained, pointing to the sweating and pale Peter. MJ felt her stone heart clench. "Sure," She agreed. She sat on the bed and let Peter lean on her while Ned undid his shirt buttons. When the buttons were undone, MJ gently pushed Peter up so Ned could take the shirt off. MJ couldn't help but look at Peter's six-pack. Ned grabbed a shirt and MJ gently pushed Peter up again. She felt her heartbreak when he let a whimper of pain. Ned put the soft shirt on him. MJ helped arrange Peter so he was still on his back and comfortable. Peter breathed out deeply, his eyes falling shut. MJ suddenly felt awkward, "Ok... I'm gonna go...now...yeah." MJ made a move to leave when a weak voice said, "thank you." MJ felt her heart seize. "Yeah." She said and left the room. 


	2. Prague - Lava Monster

~SHORT~ (there are a lot of time skips in this, sorry)

Peter's back healed enough for him to walk on it within 2 days. It still hurt, but he needed to get moving. When he went up or down stairs or any raised platform, his back protested with shooting pains that caused Peter to have to stop every now and then. They got to Prague after a 5-hour bus journey. Peter fell asleep on the journey against the window. When the bus stopped and Peter sat up, he accidentally cracked his back when he stretched. A few tears ran down his face and he desperately wiped them away before anyone could see.

**~**

Getting to the hotel was mostly painless on Peter's physical part because he was walking with Ned, who kept helping him when his back played up.

**~**

Shooting a web at the nearest lamppost, Peter swung towards the Lava-Monster. The monster touched the web and the webs sizzled away, not built for taking that kind of heat. Peter skidded under the legs of the creature and ran to the Ferris wheel where Ned and Betty were yelling for help. "NIGHT MONKEY!" Betty yelled. Peter shot a web at the wheel, but his web pulled something else. Peter flicked his web behind him as he went to help Ned and Betty.

Peter quickly saw that Mysterio needed help, so he tied a web to the cart Ned and Betty were in and secured it to the wheel frame. Peter swung over to the monster and tried to fire another web at it, but the monster swung at Peter. Ned yelled out his new name and Peter switched his direction in a split second. Fortunately, Peter avoided the attack. Unfortunately, Peter's grip slackened on the web and he careened straight into the side of the carousel.

The breath was hauled out of his lungs and he gasped for breath on the ground. Somebody called something, but Peter was too busy focusing on his oxygen levels.

He stood up and instantly bent over in pain. He felt his ribs shift and grind together. They shouldn't be doing that. Peter straightened up and focused on the monster, but was knocked away by a force that made him lose consciousness instantly.

**~**

Peter woke up with a tightness around his chest. He tried to sit up but stopped when a spike of pain shot up his chest. He placed a hand on it and looked around the room. He found Ned napping on the other bed and, to his surprise, he found MJ on her phone. She glanced up and saw him awake and her features shifted from pleased to worried to impassive. "Smooth, Parker. You broke 8 ribs at the carnival attack." Peter frowned, trying to remember it, but hit a roadblock. He shook his head and laid back down. "Ok... I'm gonna have a nap now." His vision darkened to the face of a laughing MJ. 


	3. Berlin - Mysterio

Peter crawled into the train car and collapsed into the nearest seat. He arched his back as his ribs and spine screamed in agony. His (probably) broken ribs pushed against his lungs and he coughed to try and relieve some pressure on them. His vision was darkening by the second and he let unconsciousness claim him. 

**~**

Two passengers on the train were coming through the carriage where Peter lay because they could hear crying. A man pried open the doors and a woman pushed through. She stumbled slightly when she caught sight of blood on the floor. "Tom," She whispered, pointing to the blood. Tom's face blanched and he glanced around the first seat where there was more blood. He gasped and immediately moved around the chair. "Emma, this kid needs serious help."

**~**

While the nice couple tried to take the injured teen to the hospital, they got stopped by the police. The couple got taken into custody and questioned. They explained that they found him on the train, seriously injured. The police let them go and placed the kid into custody until he was found by a guardian or parent. 

**~**

Peter woke up in severe pain and groaned as he sat up, his whole body screaming for him to lay down. When he found his lip slightly swollen, he tried his best to talk with the other 3 men in the cell with him without saying much.

Harder than it sounds.

"Where... where I?" He slurred, giving off the impression that he was drunk, not injured. A guy responded, "You're in the Netherlands."

5 minutes later, Peter was grabbing his leg in agony as he hobbled through the small square. He found a guy on his phone. "Excuse me, sir?" The dude looked up, "Can I borrow your phone?" Peter asked. The guy nodded and Peter dialled the one person he knew would help him.

**~**

On the plane with Happy, Peter burst into tears. Happy stared at him, shocked. Happy stood kind of stupidly in the middle of the plane, watching as Peter clearly struggled. He stole himself and sat next to Peter on a chair. Peter curled even further on himself but unfold with a cry of pain as he clutched his chest. "Peter?" Happy asked, leaning over and changing Peter's seat position so it was facing him. "Nothing... I'm just..." Peter trailed off, breaths coming slightly quicker. "FRIDAY? Scan him," Happy commanded the AI in the jet. It concerned him even further when Peter didn't fight it.  
" _Scan complete. Mr Parker has sustained multiple concussions and lacerations, 10 broken ribs, 4 cracked ribs, 4 bruised ribs, 8 broken fingers, 3 fingernails missing, left eye socket cracked, right knee cap has been snapped, both lungs are severely bruised, the nose is broken and a severe concussion_."  
Happy was slightly speechless, "How in the hell are you _that_ damaged kid?" Peter coughed again, his eyes slipping closed.   
" _It appears that Mr Parker has been hit by a train going at full-speed_."  
Happy gaped. "Kid, that would kill even a grown man. How the hell are you still walking?" He asked, looking at Peter in concern. "Kid?" Happy tried again when he didn't get an answer. Happy felt his heart sink when he saw Peter with his eyes shut. Happy gently poked his shoulder and swore when Peter just rolled limply onto the seat next to him, his breathing shallow. "FRIDAY...? What do I do?" Happy asked, his professionalism side taking over. " _Mr Parker's ribs are already on the mend, but it is recommended to wrap them up anyway. His left ring finger will need setting along with his right ring finger. The others will need wrapping up. His middle left finger, right pinky finger and left index finger will need treating because his nails are missing. His eye socket is healing correctly, but it is still advised to wrap it up. You will need to reset his nose and knee. His concussion will go away on its own and so will the concussions. You will need to stitch up the lacerations on Mr Parkers back and chest."_ Happy swallowed, "FRIDAY, how do I reset a nose and knee?" The back of the plane whirled open and a table came out, " _Place him on the table and I will direct you on how to safely reset his nose. His knee will take longer and will be more painful."_ Happy groaned and picked Peter up, gently placing him onto the table. Some instructions flared up and asked if the individual was enhanced or not. Happy clicked yes and 6 cuff like things came up and tied down Pete's wrists and ankles. Another one went just above his pelvis and another went across his head. Happy gaped at it and FRIDAY's voice filtered through.

**~**

Happy felt very nauseous after fixing Peter up again. The kid stayed out the whole time and Happy wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing. FRIDAY reminded him to wake Peter up every 30 minutes to check on him. When she decided he was ok to sleep, Happy asked him one question before he passed out again.

"Where to next, kid?"


	4. London - Mysterio/Drones

Peter managed to recover slightly from his battle in Berlin... not much, but enough for him to gather enough balls to fight Mysterio. 

Peter somersaulted from the jet and into the new illusion, activating his parachute and gliding into the illusion. Peter landed on one of the drones and stuck a splitter web on it before jumping to the next one. 

**~**

Peter fell down from his drone-jumping and hit the ground, hard. It knocked the wind out of him and he laid there for a minute, cradling his still healing ribs. Thinking to himself, he came up with a Tony-worthy plan.

**~**

While his plan with the drones worked, Quentin grew more and more furious as Peter defeated him bit by bit. Peter swung in through one of the gaps on the Tower Bridge and in front of Quentin, who had the decency to look slightly scared and wary. Peter found himself limping from an unknown injury (probably one of the drones knocked his still-healing knee) towards Beck. Peter's mask had long since been shed as he stalked towards him. "FIRE ALL THE DRONES, NOW!" Quentin yelled at EDITH. Peter took a deep breath as the drones slowly moved forwards, creating an illusion meant to throw Peter off.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed out slowly. He closed his eyes and allowed his "Peter Tingle" to take over. 

He spun and twisted and smashed over the drones. He stood still and an illusion of a hammer threw down over him. Peter used the already dead drones and threw them at other drones coming his way, very quickly demolishing them. Peter was so close to finishing when his "Peter Tingle" blared in his head and Peter swung around to grab a drone that was about to shoot him. He spun the drone around to get momentum, (accidentally) allowing a torrent of bullets to fire out, and threw it at one of the metal poles of the bridge, the drone instantly exploding.

The illusion died and Peter saw Beck on the floor, clutching an obvious bullet wound. "BECK!" Peter yelled as he limped over, his knee _seriously_ hurting him now. Buck glanced up from his position on the floor and held up a pair of glasses.

_EDITH_

"Stark was right," Beck said, "You _do_ deserve these." He finished handing Peter the glasses. Peter stared at them as if they were poison. Suddenly, his "Peter Tingle" blared and he shot his left-hand out just as a bullet was shot. He gasped out as he strained against the force. The Beck on the floor dissolved into blue sort of things. The Beck who's wrist Peter was holding struggled against Peter's grip, a look of pure surprise on his face. Peter twisted the wrist slightly so Beck dropped the gun. Peter snatched the glasses off of Beck's face and he fell backwards, as though Peter had forcibly pushed him. 

**~**

Peter felt his strength slowly dwindling as he made his way down with Beck, who felt heavier than normal. The police swarmed over as Peter dropped Beck unceremoniously on the ground, his grip weakening. Peter stumbled away, limping heavily over to where he could see MJ running towards him. His vision blurred enough for him to grab his head in his hands. He felt soft but strong hands on his shoulders, checking if he was ok. 

Peter couldn't help it, but he whined in pain and felt his head suddenly tip forwards as he passed out. 


	5. New York - Epilogue

Peter woke up in a soft bed. He tried to sit up but his vision spun. Somebody walked over and placed their hand on his bicep. Peter rubbed his eyes and focused on the person in front of him. 

"Easy kid," The voice murmured. "Mr Stark... I'm sorry..." Peter whined, falling back to sleep.

~

Happy was on duty with Peter while he slept. Peter woke up and tried to sit up, but fell down again. Happy crossed the room and placed a hand on Peters (enviously large) bicep, "Easy Kid," He murmured. "Mr Stark... I'm sorry..." Peter whined. Happy froze and Peter fell back asleep. Pepper then walked in, "How is he?" She asked, walking over to Peter and placing a hand on his forehead. "Bad. He's just apologised to Tony." Pepper gasped, "What did this guy do to him? I thought Pete was better..." Happy sighed, regret in his tone, "He was. Then this jackass got involved. Peter told me that this guy made him see Tony as angry and pissed off with him." Pepper felt tears come to her eyes, "God, I hope he recovers." Happy smiled for the first time in a while.

"He will do. This kid is stronger than all of the Avengers combined."


End file.
